Automatic dishwashers are used to clean dishes, cutlery, glassware, and the like. A typical dishwasher includes a main housing having an internal washing chamber and a door that provides access to the internal washing chamber. At least one rack is slidably supported within the internal washing chamber. The rack may be slid out of the chamber so that a user may position items to be cleaned therein. The user then slides the rack back into the chamber and closes the door in order to begin the cleaning process.
The height of the rack within the washing chamber may be adjusted in order to accommodate items of varying shapes and sizes. For example, the rack may be adjusted downwardly with respect to an upper surface of the washing chamber in order to allow large glasses, such as Pilsner glasses, to be safely positioned within the washing chamber. Typically, the height-adjusting system is a complicated assembly that requires a plurality of fasteners, such as screws, to hold the height-adjusting system to the rack.